Recueil de FLight
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Recueil de Flight ou comment piquer des baisers à Light! Plus sérieusement, ici s'entassera des mini OS.
1. La voleuse de minuit

**La Voleuse de Minuit**

Allongée dans son lit, Lightning prenait enfin un repos bien mérité avec sa longue et dure journée. La petite brise fraîche provenant de son balcon semi-ouvert caressa délicatement l'une de ses mèches roses. C'était plutôt bref, mais cela fit un bien fou à la soldate qui avait l'impression de souffrir de la fournaise de l'été. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle dormait dans un petit débardeur et short blanc.  
Mais la sérénité de la nuit fut perturbée par un bruit étrange qui ne semblait pas provenir de la nature nocturne. Grâce à ses instincts de soldate, la blonde fut immédiatement tirée de son sommeil, sur le qui-vive. Redressée sur les coudes, son visage se tourna vers la terrasse, là où elle avait supposé que le bruit provenait.

Sans plus attendre, Lightning glissa hors de ses draps à pas de loup. En deux enjambées, elle alla récupérer sa Blaze Edge qui reposait toujours contre son armoire. D'un geste doux, elle fit changer la forme de son arme en épée pour se préparer à une attaque furtive et silencieuse. Lentement, sur ses gardes, elle se dirigea vers la terrasse où les fins rideaux ondulaient comme une danseuse.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, le corps de la soldate se figea durant quelques secondes avant de s'élancer abruptement à l'extérieur. Le bras levé, Lightning s'apprêtait à abattre l'intrus qui avait osé perturber son repos. Mais elle s'arrêta abruptement avant de hurler avec incrédulité :

- Fang ?!

Cette dernière, grimaçant d'être prise sur le fait, se tourna lentement vers la propriétaire des lieux. Un sourire coupable en coin, elle leva gentiment une main avant de répondre faiblement :

- Salut ! Magnifique soirée, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grommela Lightning avec exaspération en reposant la pointe de son arme vers le bas. Et de toute manière, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon balcon ?  
- Écoute, je me suis fait le pari fou d'arriver à gravir le bâtiment jusqu'ici sans l'aide de Bahamut.

La soldate cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant si cela n'était tout bonnement pas un mauvais rêve.

- Tu te rends compte que nous sommes au troisième étage ? questionna Lightning en scrutant au-delà de la balustrade pour chercher par quel sombre moyen son amie avait grimpé jusqu'ici.  
- Bahamut aurait été mon filet de secours, rit nonchalamment Fang en haussant des épaules, loin de craindre les accidents.

Lâchant un soupir plutôt proche d'un grognement, Lightning secoua la tête avec lassitude. Elle croisa les bras avant de s'appuyer contre la rambarde. Elle scruta son interlocutrice de la tête aux pieds.  
Comme toujours, la chevelure de la noiraude bataillait fièrement par-dessus ses épaules, indomptable et sauvage. De ses yeux de jade brillait l'arrogance de sa stupide prouesse. Elle portait encore son habit de travail qui moulait parfaitement ses formes sensuelles. Travaillant avec Lebreau dans son nouveau bar, il n'y avait rien de bien étonnant à ce que la maîtresse de Bahamut ait fini aussi tard. Mais n'avait-elle rien de mieux à faire que de grimper trois étages ? Surtout ceux qui menaient aux appartements de la soldate ?  
Lightning ne cachait nullement le fait qu'elle ne comprenait jamais les agissements de sa camarade. Agissements qui finissaient toujours par l'exaspérer.

- Tu sais qu'il est interdit de s'introduire chez les gens de cette manière ? grommela-t-elle avec sévérité. Je pourrais même t'arrêter pour infraction. Tu penses te reconvertir en cambrioleuse ?  
- Cela pourrait s'avérer plutôt lucratif, railla Fang qui leva les mains pour se protéger lorsqu'elle vit le regard assassin de son interlocutrice. C'était une blague, miss justice, une blague ! Et de toute manière, qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dérober ?  
- S'introduire chez moi le soir, c'est repartir avec la vie en moins.

Fang rit doucement, ne se doutant nullement de la véracité de cette déclaration. Mais elle songea concrètement à sa question. Que pouvait-on voler à Lightning Farron ? À présent qu'elle vivait seule dans un appartement depuis le mariage de Serah, celle-ci n'avait meublé les lieux que du strict nécessaire. La plupart du temps, la blonde n'était pas chez elle, partant jour et nuit remplir sa fonction de soldate. Cet endroit n'était qu'un refuge éphémère où elle prenait un bref repos.

- Oh, mais il doit bien y avoir une chose de valeur ici, minauda Fang en faisant quelques pas ci et là. Des bijoux peut-être ? De l'argent que tu entasses comme un écureuil ? Des reliques que tu aurais secrètement piquées à Gran Pulse ?  
- Fang, je vais perdre patience... marmonna Lightning en regardant son amie faire des va-et-vient et en tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur son bras.  
- Je sais !

Arquant un sourcil dubitatif, la blonde toisa sa camarade avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore dans cette tête d'oiseau ? se demandait-elle avec méfiance. Surtout que le sourire qu'arborait Fang était tout sauf rassurant. Celle-ci s'approcha lentement de la soldate, se penchant vers elle comme pour lui murmurer un secret. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu se reculer, Lightning était bien trop curieuse de découvrir les conclusions de la maîtresse de Bahamut pour s'exécuter.  
Lorsque, d'un mouvement de l'index, Fang lui fit signe de se rapprocher encore un peu plus près, la blonde s'y risqua.

- Pour mon premier méfait de future cambrioleuse de renom, je vais dérober l'un des trésors de Lightning Farron.

Roulant des yeux, la soldate allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle fut coupée court lorsque des lèvres chaudes se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Le temps parut se figer autour d'elle et tout disparut pour ne laisser plus que sa personne et cette femme sensuelle. Alors que les secondes ralentissaient, le cœur de Lightning accélérait avec frénésie. Tout ce dont elle pouvait réfléchir était l'étrange sensation de douceur contre sa bouche, le sentiment d'un soulagement incongru.  
Bien que cela parut une éternité dans la tête de Lightning, celle-ci réagit toujours avec rapidité. Elle leva le poing pour sévir, mais Fang semblait avoir anticipé le mouvement et s'était déjà reculée. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle bondit par-dessus le rebord. La seconde suivante, Bahamut pourfendit le ciel pour récupérer sa maîtresse qui riait malicieusement.

- Fang ! hurla outrageusement Lightning qui n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre la voleuse de minuit.

Mais déjà, la noiraude disparaissait sous les rayons de la lune. Son rire sensuel et propre continuait de vibrer dans l'air et dans la poitrine de la soldate. Cette dernière serra les poings, scrutant encore l'endroit où la silhouette de la jeune femme se dissipait avec la distance.

- Tu paieras pour ce crime, promit-elle doucement avec détermination. Et la sentence sera lourde.


	2. L'arroseur arrosé

L'arroseur arrosé

Alors que toute l'équipe traversait une sombre et humide grotte, Fang posa les mains sur les hanches en retenant un soupir. À présent, ils quittaient les Steppes d'Archylte pour s'enfoncer dans ce long tunnel afin de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la montagne. S'élancer dans les plaines face à diverses créatures aussi dangereuses que terrifiantes, voilà ce qui semblait être amusant pour la chasseresse d'Oerba. Mais l'idée de se faufiler dans un lieu aussi restreint ne lui plaisait guère. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle aimait le grand espace. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, son petit doigt lui disait qu'ici, l'amusement ne serait pas forcément au rendez-vous.  
Comme toujours, Vanille et Hope ouvraient la marche avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, prêts à s'émerveiller de tout et de rien. Jamais loin derrière, Sazh les surveillait de son regard paternel et protecteur. Il avait beau se donner des grands airs, on ne changeait pas un instinct, surtout lorsque l'on était devenu père. À ses côtés, Snow suivait le mouvement avec sa dégaine penaude, mains derrière la tête.

Fang fut surprise de constater que pour une fois, Lightning faisait partie de ceux qui fermaient la marche. En règle générale, elle était toujours la première devant, partant la plupart du temps en éclaireuse afin d'assurer la sécurité du groupe. Parfois, elle se sentait tellement responsable des membres de son équipe qu'elle en venait même à oublier que chacun était parfaitement capable de se défendre.  
Mais malgré tout, la soldate continuait d'arborer un air sévère pendant qu'elle scrutait la grotte avec minutie, guettant le moindre danger. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la maîtresse de Bahamut. Quitte à s'ennuyer dans ce tunnel de roche, autant qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'amusant à faire. Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus divertissant que de taquiner cette chère Lightning ?

Se retenant de glousser face à son futur méfait, Fang se rapprocha subtilement de la blonde qui, bien évidemment, ne se doutait encore de rien. Tout en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs, la maîtresse de Bahamut se demanda intérieurement : comment réagirait la soldate si elle lui prenait la main ? Inutile de se poser la question trop longtemps, car elle voulait avoir sa réponse. Discrètement, elle leva ses doigts avant de les glisser dans la paume de Lightning.  
Celle-ci parut sursauter imperceptiblement, comme si un frisson venait de la parcourir. Elle tourna ses yeux à la couleur du ciel dans la direction de sa camarade. Elle fronça des sourcils, perplexe, face à l'air plutôt innocent de la noiraude. À cet instant-là, Fang s'attendit à un rougissement mémorable ou alors, à une explosion de colère qui transformerait cette grotte en un véritable volcan. Mais rien ne se produisit... Rien !

Éberluée, la maîtresse de Bahamut vit avec dépit que Lightning détourna son attention d'elle pour se concentrer à nouveau sur leur environnement. Sans lâcher la main de son amie, elle continua l'exploration de la grotte, à la suite de leurs camarades. Fang ne savait pas comment interpréter cette réaction, se sentant un peu bête pour le coup. Tout en marchant aux côtés de la soldate, elle entendait son cœur battre la chamade et c'était vraiment stupide. Après tout, le but était de perturber la blonde, pas elle-même !  
Mais la partie n'était pas terminée, loin de là ! Quand les autres du groupe remarqueront qu'elles se tiennent main dans la main, les commentaires ne manqueront pas de gêner la soldate. Fang devait juste attendre que l'occasion se présente.

Et l'occasion arriva lorsque tout le monde avait décidé de faire une pause après plus d'une heure de marche. Une heure de marche où la noiraude n'avait pas lâché la main de Lightning. Une heure de marche où Fang avait cru que son cœur allait flancher d'une minute à l'autre.  
La première remarque fut annoncée en toute innocence par la timidité d'Hope. Assis sur un rocher, il avait tout d'abord fixé tour à tour et longuement la soldate et la chasseresse. Puis, un peu gêné, il osa formuler sa question :

- En fait, je voulais vous demander... J'ai remarqué que durant tout le trajet, vous... Enfin que vous étiez...  
- Je vais sauver notre petit Hope, rit Vanille en tapotant l'épaule de son ami avant d'offrir un sourire narquois aux deux femmes. On a remarqué – qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué d'ailleurs – que vous vous teniez la main durant tout le chemin. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à nous avouer ?

Snow et Sazh gloussèrent doucement et pourtant, toute leur attention était tournée vers les deux concernées. Fang dut restreindre un sourire victorieux, allant enfin recevoir sa récompense qu'était de voir Lightning se débattre pour s'expliquer. Celle-ci allait certainement tenter de trouver des excuses en marmonnant ou encore, laisser gronder sa colère en pensant qu'intimider son auditoire la sauverait.  
Lentement, Lightning leva un regard impassible face à ses camarades. Elle était d'une sérénité à toute épreuve lorsqu'elle toisa tour à tour chaque personne présente dans cette grotte. Puis, avec nonchalance, elle haussa des épaules en concédant :

- Je crois que cette grotte impressionne un peu trop Fang.  
- Pardon ?! hoqueta la concernée en dévisageant la blonde.

Un rire retentit, ce qui coupa la maîtresse de Bahamut dans son élan d'outrage. Elle tourna ses yeux émeraude vers Vanille qui semblait peiner à contenir son hilarité.

- Oh, la grande chasseresse d'Oerba aurait donc peur du noir, ricana-t-elle avec sa mesquinerie angélique.

Fang se mordit les lèvres face à ce coup bas, surtout venant de l'unique personne qui la connaissait par cœur, qui savait parfaitement qu'elle ne craignait ni la grotte ni le noir ni personne d'ailleurs. Vanille venait de la trahir en sachant pertinemment quel était son plan d'origine. Plan qui, ceci dit en passant, ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu.  
Sazh sourit en secouant la tête avant de reprendre la marche. Quant à Snow, il avait du mal à retenir son hilarité, se tapotant le ventre.

- Hé, je n'ai pas peur du noir ! rétorqua Fang avec véhémence. Je n'ai peur de rien !  
- Tu sais Fang, il n'y a pas de mal à avoir une petite faiblesse de temps en temps, répondit Snow avec compassion.  
- Snow, ne m'oblige pas à écraser ton joli petit minois contre la paroi rocheuse pour te faire regretter tes paroles.

Cette menace, Fang l'accorda également à Vanille qu'elle dévisagea d'un regard noir. La rouquine sourit, loin d'être impressionnée, et entraîna Hope avec elle pour reprendre l'expédition. La maîtresse de Bahamut avait beau se défendre, tout le monde donnait du crédit pour la déclaration de son amie d'enfance.  
Mais la noiraude n'allait pas en rester ici. Quitte à les torturer, elle leur fera admettre qu'elle n'était pas une frêle demoiselle qui tremblait face à un peu d'obscurité. Mais toutes ses sombres idées se dissipèrent lorsque Lightning entra dans son champ de vision. Cette dernière se pencha au-dessus d'elle et lui tendit la main.

- Arrête tes bêtises et allons-y, déclara-t-elle de sa voix neutre et habituelle.

Fang attrapa cette main qui l'aida à se lever sur ses jambes et qui l'entraîna à la suite de leur chemin. En réalité, elle était un peu choquée. Pas parce que toute cette petite comédie allait durer jusqu'au bout de la grotte, mais parce qu'il lui avait semblé qu'un sourire s'était presque esquissé sur les lèvres de la soldate.

Fang s'extirpa finalement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit les exclamations des deux plus jeunes du groupe. Elle releva la tête, se détournant enfin de ses pieds, pour constater qu'une lumière était visible au bout du chemin. La caverne allait se terminer ici et la noiraude aurait dû s'en sentir soulagée. Mais en réalité, elle n'avait plus tellement envie de quitter ce lieu sombre qui lui donnait une excuse de tenir la main de Lightning.  
Les autres membres du groupe s'empressèrent de sortir de cet endroit lugubre pour embrasser la lumière du jour et le grand air. Voyant que sa comédie n'avait plus de raison d'être et surtout, étant satisfaite d'avoir retourné l'arme de Fang contre elle, Lightning décida de libérer sa prisonnière. À peine ses doigts avaient-ils libéré leur captive qu'une main empoigna son poignet. La blonde eut juste le temps de se retourner et de se figer lorsque son corps fut tiré vers celui de la Pulsienne.  
Des lèvres chaudes étaient plaquées contre les siennes, douces et délicates. Ce fut comme un choc électrique dans tout le corps de la soldate qui se termina dans son bas-ventre. Pour peu, elle se serait certainement mise à trembler, mais pour sa fierté, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Fang se recula lentement, laissant leur bouche se toucher le plus longtemps possible. Puis, elle sourit avec une malice qui lui était propre, séduisante et déroutante.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot ? murmura-t-elle avec arrogance. Tu as bien failli m'avoir.

Sentent ses joues chauffer, Lightning détourna le visage. Elle était tentée de retourner sa gêne et sa frustration en colère afin de sévir sur la fautive. Mais elle savait également que cela satisferait son opposante. Alors, reprenant une grande inspiration, elle s'efforça de fixer à nouveau ses yeux de jade qui la captivaient tant.

- Au passage, encore merci pour cette petite balade romantique, argua la maîtresse de Bahamut qui s'élança à reculons vers la sortie, ne lâchant pas une seule seconde la soldate des yeux. Je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenante.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son amie avant de disparaître dans la lumière extérieure.  
Lightning passa la main sur son visage, ne pouvant réprimer un léger sourire. Elle secoua la tête en devant avouer son semi-échec.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemie, souffla-t-elle à elle-même avant de quitter à son tour la grotte.


	3. Promise

**/!\ Attention, risque de spoil de Lightning Returns /!\**Même si les informations divulguées dans ce petit OS sont déjà visibles dans les trailers. Mais je préfère prévenir pour qu'on ne vienne pas se plaindre.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Promise**

Écoutant la roche et les grains de sable crisser sous ses pieds, Lightning s'avança lentement vers le bord du toit. À Ruffian, qui ressemblait ni plus ni moins à un bidonville, sur une maison bâtie dans la pierre, la blonde scrutait l'horizon. Le vent caressait délicatement sa chevelure inédite aux reflets rosâtres. De nuit, les Dunes de la Mort changeaient littéralement de facette. Plus de chaleur ardente et étouffante. Certaines créatures allaient se terrer alors que d'autres quittaient enfin leur tanière. Il y avait quelque chose de plus paisible, de plus doux lorsque le soleil se retirait du ciel. Et pourtant, le danger restait bien présent, toujours à guetter le moindre imprudent.  
Lightning laissa son regard se perdre dans ce paysage nocturne. Ses pensées se tournaient vers les derniers événements entourant sa vie. Elle repoussait de son esprit l'échéance des derniers jours avant la fin du monde. Mais indéniablement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à sa rencontre un peu plus tôt, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement. Des retrouvailles plutôt inattendues, une vieille amie qu'elle ne croyait plus pouvoir revoir. Oerba Yun Fang...

À dire vrai, la Libératrice n'était pas réellement surprise de découvrir que la noiraude était devenue la cheffe des brigands des Dunes de la Mort. Cela aurait même pu la faire sourire en réalité. Fang avait été une amie et une alliée précieuse lorsque, à cause d'un coup du sort ou plutôt des Fal'Cies, elles avaient dû combattre côte à côte afin d'affronter leur terrible destinée. Cette histoire s'était terminée avec le sacrifice des deux Pulsiennes. Et voilà que des siècles plus tard, Lightning croisait à nouveau le chemin de cette vieille camarade au regard de jade et au sourire aussi envoûtant qu'arrogant.  
Après autant d'années et de par sa nouvelle condition de Libératrice, Lightning ne savait pas quoi penser. Fang restait-elle une alliée après autant de temps ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Les gens changent, ne cessait-elle jamais de dire. Surtout après cinq cents ans d'existence. Même si dans le cas de la Pulsienne, elle ne respirait que depuis treize années seulement. Mais qui sait comment était la vie en cristal ?

La roche et le sable gémirent à nouveau.

Lentement, Lightning tourna la tête afin de scruter l'arrivante par-dessus son épaule. Comme toujours, Fang marchait avec une grâce féline et assurée. Une démarche sensuelle qui lui était propre. Une démarche de conquérante. Ici, dans ce désert et en cheffe de brigands, la noiraude semblait baigner littéralement dans son élément. Et elle aimait ça. Elle était ici en maître, sur son territoire. Elle ne semblait rien craindre, pas même le jour fatidique qui s'approchait inexorablement.

- Si on m'avait dit que la Libératrice tirait au flanc, ricana Fang en se posant côte à côte avec son interlocutrice, tu n'es pas prête de sauver le monde comme ça.  
- Je ne sauve pas le monde, mais les âmes, corrigea Lightning d'un ton doux, sans nuance d'émotion. Quoi que l'on fasse, ce monde va disparaître dans le Chaos.

Fang hocha la tête, connaissant parfaitement les enjeux qui se jouaient en cet instant même. Elle laissa ses yeux émeraude scruter ce désert qu'elle avait fini par connaître par cœur. Lightning ne put s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil, comme fascinée ou encore incrédule de la revoir. Avait-elle ressenti de la joie en retrouvant cette vieille amie ? Elle ne savait pas... Peut-être aurait-elle dû, peut-être pas. Bhunivelze lui avait octroyé le pouvoir de la Libératrice, faisant d'elle plus qu'une humaine. Mais il y avait un prix, toujours. Et ce prix avait été la perte de son humanité, de ses émotions.  
Mais au fond de son être, bien qu'elle ne pouvait le ressentir, Lightning soupçonnait un certain contentement à retrouver une ancienne camarade. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais c'était ainsi qu'elle interprétait cette nouvelle façon de voir les choses. Ce fut aussi sans l'influence des sentiments qu'elle put admettre que Fang était une femme terriblement désirable, une femme qui l'attirait. Cette idée aurait dû la surprendre, mais c'était avec le calme de la Libératrice que la blonde encaissait la nouvelle.

- Ton planning doit être plutôt chargé, non ? reprit Fang avec un petit sourire en coin. Treize jours pour sauver le monde. Non, les âmes, excuse-moi. Et tu as le temps de t'arrêter pour admirer le paysage ?  
- Serait-ce une critique ? questionna Lightning en croisant les bras et en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
- Pas du tout, bien au contraire !

Le sourire de la Pulsienne s'élargit encore un peu plus. Elle posa arrogamment une main sur sa hanche avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice et de continuer :

- À présent que tu es une sorte de divinité, j'avais peur que tu ne sois plus vraiment notre Lightning.  
- Je ne suis peut-être même plus humaine, rétorqua la blonde en secouant la tête. Même après tout cela... Je n'aurais certainement pas ma place dans le Nouveau Monde.  
- Mais tu t'en fiches, reprit Fang avec nonchalance, haussant des épaules. Tant que tu peux sauver tout le monde. Tant que tu peux sauver Serah... Tant que tu fais ce que tu as à faire...

Intriguée, Lightning leva les yeux vers son amie et se retrouva happer par le regard de jade. Comme prisonnière, elle fut capturée par l'intensité de ces yeux, incapable de son détacher. Fang la fixait, le visage indéchiffrable. Elle était d'une beauté saisissante, ne put s'empêcher de penser la Libératrice. La noiraude fit un pas dans sa direction. Puis, un second.  
Lightning savait qu'elle devait se reculer, s'éloigner de cette tentation. Son esprit lui soufflait qu'elle devrait avoir peur, comme cela avait toujours été le cas dans le passé, cinq cents ans plus tôt. Elle avait toujours fui la Pulsienne, ne sachant comment gérer les palpitations de son cœur, les papillons dans son ventre, la turbulence dans ses émotions. Ce tout provoqué que par une seule et unique femme. Fuir était certainement la chose la plus raisonnable, la plus facile à faire. Mais la peur n'était plus... La blonde ne pouvait plus la ressentir, plus sentir son appel à la prudence, à la protection.

Figée sur place, la Libératrice laissa Fang lui faire face, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Doucement, la Pulsienne caressa sa joue d'une main délicate et... tremblante ? Où étaient donc passées toute la maîtrise et l'assurance de cette grande chasseresse ? Le contact de ces doigts contre son épiderme fut comme un choc électrique pour Lightning. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Encore plus lorsque la noiraude glissa sa main dans la chevelure rose.

Lightning savait ce qui allait s'ensuivre, son esprit l'avait anticipé au moment même où son amie avait fait un pas dans sa direction. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Doucement, Fang se pencha avant de capturer timidement la belle bouche de la femme qu'elle convoitait après plus de cinq cents ans. Ce baiser fut complètement inédit pour Lightning. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait ressentir les élans que son cœur aurait dû provoquer, elle n'en appréciait pas moins l'instant. Ces lèvres chaudes, ce doux contact, cet échange intime... Elle avait envie d'en connaître plus, de prolonger ce baiser qui, maintenant elle le savait, l'avait toujours hanté dans ses rêves. Et comme si Fang avait entendu son accord muet, elle s'enhardit en attrapant le visage de sa partenaire entre ses mains.  
Le baiser devint plus vorace, plus passionné, plus désespéré... L'intensité de cet échange fut comme une onde de choc dans le corps de Lightning. Durant quelques secondes, elle avait cru revivre. Durant quelques secondes, elle avait cru redevenir humaine. Durant quelques secondes, elle avait cru sentir son cœur se gonfler de bonheur.  
Mais, comme un rêve sublime, tout avait une fin. Fang brisa le baiser et se recula légèrement. Assez pour laisser leur nez se frôler. Assez pour laisser leur souffle danser et s'emmêler avec malice. Assez pour que Lightning puisse continuer de sentir sa douce chaleur rassurante. Mais la pulsienne tenait encore son visage entre ses mains, incapable de la libérer. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

- La Libératrice... murmura Fang avec un léger sourire. Elle offre l'espoir à l'humanité alors qu'elle-même n'en possède plus pour elle.

Affectueusement, la Pulsienne passa quelques mèches roses derrière l'oreille de son amie.

- Tu auras ta place dans ce Nouveau Monde, crois-moi, chuchota-t-elle comme une douce promesse avant d'embrasser le front de la blonde. Tous nos amis t'attendront de l'autre côté. Serah t'attendra de l'autre côté. Moi, je t'attendrai toujours...

Lightning s'apprêtait à rétorquer avec pragmatisme, sans émotion pour influencer sa déclaration. Elle ne savait pas si après la fin du monde, son statut de Libératrice la quittera. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait redevenir humaine un jour. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourra enfin revenir parmi les siens. Mais Fang l'empêcha de parler en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et la blonde se surprit à vouloir embrasser cet index.

- Je t'attendrai toujours, répéta la maîtresse de Bahamut avec assurance et tendresse. Alors, ne me fais pas trop attendre. Promets-moi que tu me rejoindras de l'autre côté.  
- Fang...  
- Promets-le-moi.

Se mordant les lèvres, Lightning réfléchit à la réponse qu'elle devait donner. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait se retrouver dans le Nouveau Monde avec les autres, avec ses amis et avec Serah. Et aussi, avec Fang...

- Je te promets de faire mon maximum pour que cela arrive, fut la seule chose que la Libératrice put concéder. Pour revenir auprès de nos amis. Auprès de Serah. Et auprès de toi...

Le sourire de Fang vint à nouveau embellir sa bouche. Puis, soudain, une boule de lumière jaillit de son cœur, bondissant avec une brillance presque aveuglante. Surprise, Lightning se recula de quelques pas avant que le halo vint atterrir dans sa poitrine. Elle posa une main contre sa marque de Libératrice et dévisagea avec incrédulité son interlocutrice. Elle venait de récupérer l'âme de la Pulsienne. Elle venait d'offrir l'espoir à son amie. Mais pourquoi ?  
Comme comprenant sa question non-dite, Fang rit doucement. Attendrie et amusée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du toit sous le regard perplexe de Lightning. Avant de descendre les marches menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle scruta arrogamment par-dessus son épaule et déclara :

- Tu croyais vraiment que je voulais d'un Nouveau Monde sans toi ? Sans mon soleil ?

Fang disparut du toit, laissant la blonde seule avec sa réflexion. Celle-ci serra le poing sur sa poitrine, sachant qu'une nouvelle donne venait de se rajouter dans l'équation. Elle allait se battre désormais. Non seulement pour sauver les âmes et sa sœur, mais également pour pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Elle avait peut-être offert une lueur d'espoir à la Pulsienne, mais cette dernière était à ses yeux une lumière dans la pénombre.  
Lightning voulait y croire... Elle voulait croire qu'un jour, elle retrouvera Serah et entendra à nouveau son rire. Qu'un jour, elle fera face à Fang et qu'elle la giflera pour son arrogance et pour s'être permise une telle proximité avant de laisser ses émotions prendre en charge la suite des événements. Oui, la Libératrice voulait croire en l'avenir.


End file.
